The Night of the Full Moon
by mad eye moony
Summary: A prank by Draco goes horribly wrong.How will Hermione cope with her feeling towards a certain Professor? He/RL
1. The begginging

Disclaimer: Unfortunately do not own anything, especially not Lupin.If I did do you think that I would let him be here, he would be at home with me... Please be kind I am a first time ficcer ..  
  
The Night of the Full Moon  
  
Draco smiled to himself. This is it, the ultimate revenge. The stupid know- it-all mudblood will regret the day she laughed at a Malfoy. The potion was almost complete. He knew that this was powerful Dark magic, but when had that stopped him before? He could just see the look on her face, trying to fight her feelings for him, until she finally gave up and surrendered herself to his will. Revenge is sweet.  
Hermione sat at the Griffindor table, eating hurriedly .She was going to be late for DADA and the last thing she wanted to do was be late for Professor Lupin. He had returned after 3 years, 3 years of fighting Voldemort and his followers and he had won. After that Dumbledore had insisted he returned, not just for the DADA position, but also to keep a lookout for another uprising. Hermione had been overjoyed when he returned, she was only sad that, as this was her last year, she would only have 1 year as his pupil.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a drawling voice "Granger, how are you?"  
  
She stared at him, speechless. Why was he being so nice to her? Suddenly he tripped and the goblet, filled with what looked like water, spilt over her food.  
  
"Malfoy, you prat, now I have soggy sandwiches" she shouted  
  
"Terribly sorry, Granger.I've no idea what came over me" he smirked then left, Crabbe and Goyle trailing him as always.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. Great, now I'm late for class. She gathered up her things and put her wet sandwiches in her bag. Hopefully I'll have time to eat them in DADA .She thought to herself.  
  
Draco grinned. He rarely smiled, but this was ...perfect. All he needed to do was ensure that she would be looking at him when she ate the sandwitches. He opened the door to the DADA classroom and absentmindedly put the goblet on the teacher's desk. Suddenly he was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Hello, Draco" Professor Lupin entered and Draco scowled. Professor Lupin was always trying to be friendly to him, even though Draco was nothing but rude. The again, he was friendly to everyone. It was really quite frustrating.  
  
"If you don't mind, Draco, I'd rather you wait outside with the other students until class begins. I have some business to take care of" Draco left; glad to be free of the troublesome Professor.  
  
Remus stared at the goblet on the table. Snape must have left the wolfsbane earlier than usual Ever since he started teaching at Hogwarts again, he had to take the vile potion so that he could remain in control of his mind even when he turned into a werewolf. He took the goblet to his lips and drank.  
  
Suddenly Hermione burst in, eating what looked like 2 very soggy sandwiches. "Hi, Professor Lupin, I'm sorry I'm so late it's just that....." All of a sudden, Hermione grabbed her stomach, her face contorted in agony and collapsed unconscious, on the floor. Remus would have helped her if he hadn't experienced the same gut renching pain in his stomach a few seconds later. He struggled to remain conscious, but in vain. After a few minutes he too collapsed in a heap on the floor  
  
Please review, otherwise will become disillusioned and stop writing. Even flames welcomed. 


	2. The Amoro Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a faraway look in my eye when I think of Remus *SIGH* This is dedicated to all my reviewers (thanks everyone), especially icebluesky, who sent me my first ever review! Keep 'em coming guys, I really appreciate it Chapter 2 The Amoro Potion  
  
Tentatively, Remus opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and the pain in his stomach was intense.  
  
He groaned and looked around; he was in the hospital wing. Hermione, I mean Miss Granger he corrected himself, lay in the bed next to his, still unconscious.  
  
As soon as he glanced at her, his stomach began to fill with a thousand butterflies and his pulse began to race. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she turned to face him, still asleep. My, how she has changed, he thought to himself, her hair, no longer frizzy and untamed, fell about her face in soft brown curls, her lips were full and red and her body ...  
  
Remus!! His conscience screamed WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Your just tired and overworked, you don't know what your saying...He drifted back into sleep  
  
"Remus, Remus, REMUS!"  
  
Remus woke with a start to find Madame Porphyry shaking him, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Wake up Remus" she said, her voice quieter but still with a harsh tone.  
  
"What? Where?, Who?" He mumbled He suddenly remembered what had happened in the classroom. What if Hermione was hurt, what if she was ..DEAD! He felt his stomach twist almost involuntarily and beads of sweat began to form on his brow.  
  
"HERMIONE" he screamed as he struggled against Madame Pomphry's strong grip.  
  
"Hermione's fine, Remus. Calm Down!" Strange , thought Madame Pomphry, he's usually so calm, so stoic. I don't think I've ever seen him this upset in my life, even when he discovered....She shuddered involuntarily, old memories flooding back to her.  
  
Hermione awoke to find Remus sitting on the end of her bed , watching her. She blushed deep scarlet and sat up. The pain was still intense, but it was bearable. Especially when he's here ,she thought. NO, what are you thinking? He's your Professor. Get a hold of yourself ,Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Hermione" he whispered, smiling and put his hand on her's  
  
A bolt of electricity coursed through Hermione's body. Did he feel that too? She wondered Hermione blushed again and felt and urgent need to kiss him, to embrace him in her arms. She tried to fight it , but it was too powerful.  
  
"Why is it so damn powerful" she thought out loud.  
  
"What , Hermione"  
  
She felt herself blush deeper and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"What happened to us?, I mean in the classroom" she asked  
  
"To be honest , I don't know, but I have a feeling that that potion I drank wasn't wolfsbane" he said, glad of the conversation. It would keep his mind off...other things.  
  
They were interrupted by Madame Pomphry.  
  
"You're right , Remus .You were affected by some kind of potion. I have carried out extensive tests and narrowed it down to two options .And seeing as you aren't covered in boils , I'm beginning to think it's the other one. Right, Hermione, I'd like you to do something for me"  
  
"su-sure" Hermione replied, confused.  
"Look into Remus's eyes"  
  
"W-what?"Hermione asked, confused and slightly afraid of what she might do if she got too close too him.  
  
"Don't you understand me , child? Look into his eyes"  
  
Tentatively , Hermione glanced up into his warm, amber eyes. They had flicks of gold and a rim of gold around them. They suited his personality perfectly. It struck her that theses were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Now Hermione , tell me truthfully. How do you feel when you look into his eyes?"  
  
"Honestly" Hermione reddened "I feel as if I will die unless I feel his lips on mine"  
  
Now it was Remus's turn to blush  
  
"ummmm" Madame Pomphry said , taking notes. Hermione was outraged .She had just revealed her deepest feelings and she was treating it like a clinical trail!  
  
"I've got good news and bad news" Madame Pomphry began matter of factly "The good news is that there is nothing physically wrong with you and Hermione"  
  
Hermione noticed her emphasis on 'physically' and wondered what she meant.  
  
"The bad news is that you've both been affected by the Amoro potion"  
  
Remus gasped , unable to hide his shock. The Amoro potion? No it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Hermione looked at him, confused "The Amoro potion? I've never heard of that before."  
  
"Probably because it's Dark magic," Remus explained "the Amoro potion is basically a type of love potion. The first person that the drinker looks onto after taken the potion becomes their beloved. Or so the legend goes..But I thought that no one had the knowledge to make it anymore. Obviously I was wrong" he said gravely  
  
Hermione's head was spinning. A love potion .How? Did this mean that Re- Professor Lupin..loved her? A small smile escaped her lips and those all too familiar butterflies reappeared  
  
Draco watched the scene through the window. Madame Pomphry had just told the werewolf ad Granger something and was now doing some paperwork in her office. The werewolf was sitting on the end of his bed, looking confused and thoughtful. But it was Granger's expression that puzzled him the most .  
  
She looked...happy. Great, thought Draco sarcastically, I go out of my way to make Granger's life a misery and I end up playing matchmaker between a werewolf and a mudblood .And I so wanted to see her grovel at my feet..., he thought wistfully.  
  
"Oh well, there's always Plan B , he said to himself, a small smirk escaping his lips "Perhaps I'll see Granger grovelling at my feet after all.."  
  
Please review, otherwise will become disillusioned and stop writing. Even flames welcomed. 


	3. A message

Hello everybody! Mad eye Moony here. As you've probably guessed I stupidly posted the same story twice . So I'm going to delete this story in about 2 days ... In case you haven't cottoned on Nights of the Full Moon is the same story so you can go there from now on. I've also made some minor plot changes to the story and it should be a lot easier to read.. 


End file.
